


Holiday Cheer

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holiday Cheesiness, Joffrey is a dick, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Pining Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: Sansa has a thing for Jon but he doesn't seem to notice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short story for the holidays. Something to break up the holiday running around. Will probably end up 3-5 chapters.
> 
> I like doing Sansa as the more aloof and wild one but this time I flipped the script.

Sansa sat at her parent’s kitchen table, sipping her tea and pretending to read on her tablet. 

“Sansa,” Robb said as he sat down in the chair next to her.  “You’re going to have to get over it.  He’s happy and that’s saying something for Jon.  Quit being so emo and hiding out.”

“I’m not hiding out, I’m reading.  It’s this thing I do when I need to get school work done,” Sansa responded.  “And I’m not being emo.  I don’t care what Jon does.  It’s his life.”

“You do care and it is becoming obvious,” Robb said.  “You haven’t said more than two words to him since he got here with Ygritte.  Sitting in corners and pretending not to be pining over him isn’t going to get you through the summer.”

Sansa sighed.  “Leave me alone.  I’ll be a good girl and do what I always do, suck it up.  But you aren’t going to tell me what I should do.”

“I’m not trying to tell you what you should do,” Robb said.  “I just hate seeing you get your heart broken every time Jon is around.  You had to know eventually he would get a girlfriend.  It’s probably time to get over this silly crush you’ve had on him all these years.  I don’t think he sees you as anything other than his best friend’s little sister.”

“This has nothing to do with Jon,” she said.  “I haven’t had a crush on him in years.”

Robb stood up.  “Yeah, because there’s no way your brother would ever know you’re full of shit.”  He half smiled as he walked away.

_Asshole._

Gathering up her stuff, she looked over at Jon sitting on the couch with his new girlfriend and quickly put her eyes back down when she made eye contact with him.  She had to consciously think about her steps so she didn’t appear to be running to her bedroom but once she was behind the closed door, she sank into her overstuffed chair and cried.

A few hours later she woke up when there was a knock at her door.  She tried to ignore it but whoever it was kept knocking.

“What do you fucking want?” she demanded.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” Jon said.  “Can I come in?”

Sansa felt her heart pounding in her chest.  She must look a wreck with all the crying she had done before falling asleep.

“Hang on,” she called out.  She ran into her bathroom, quickly splashing cold water on her face and drying it before she went to the door and opened it.  “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.  You seemed a little off earlier,” he said.  His eyes were warm and kind.  “Robb said you were having a hard time.”

“Robb says a lot of things,” she said.  “Where’s Ygritte?”

“Um…I took her back to the hotel,” he said.  “She said she was getting tired.”

“And then you came back here?  Bet that made her happy,” Sansa said amused.

Jon let a tiny smile pass his lips.  “I imagine not but I wanted to check in with you.  Something about the way you looked at me earlier bothered me.  Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” she asked.  “It’s summer vacation.”

“I don’t know, you just seem a little sad.  You know you can talk to me right?  I may be Robb’s best friend but I’ve been part of this family forever.”

“I know,” Sansa said.  “I’m fine.  Just trying to unwind after the school year.  I’m sure I’ll be better once we get to the summer house.”

Jon looked at her the way he always did.  Sansa wasn’t sure what the look was exactly but it never failed to make her legs weak and her chest heavy.  “Okay.  I have to get back to the hotel but I’ll see you tomorrow right?  You’re riding up with us?”

“I was going to go with my parents,” she said.  “But if you want, I’ll go with you guys.”

“I’d like that.” He smiled gently, putting his hand to the back of her neck and pulling her in to give her a light kiss on the top of her head.  “Tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  She stood silent as she watched him walk out the door.  She went to her window to see him get in his car and drive down the path to the road.  Every part of her ached.

The summer at the lake house proved trying.  Every time she looked up, Jon and Ygritte were in her face.  She couldn’t even take a walk without running into them, much to her embarrassment.

It was the middle of July when she ran into them in the woods during one of her evening walks.  She thought she was getting away from everyone until she heard strange noises in the woods.  She giggled as she opened her water bottle, moving as lightly and quickly as she could without letting her presence be known.  She had expected to find Robb and Jeyne fooling around but when she came around the bend, water bottle in hand to spray them, she gasped and quickly pulled back out of sight.  The noises weren’t coming from her brother but rather Jon and Ygritte.  And there was no question what they were doing.  Ygritte was standing with her back against a tree, her head thrown back and on his knees in front of her was Jon.

Sansa wished she was anywhere but there.  She could hear Ygritte’s moans and Jon encouraging her as he put his mouth to her.  When they finally finished, she had hidden behind a thick group of trees and bushes so they wouldn’t see her as they laughed and ran back to the house.  She spent the rest of the summer in a bad mood though she wasn’t sure why it had affected her like that.  It stood to sense that Jon and Ygritte would be sleeping together.  Nonetheless, she spent the majority of her time in her bedroom, embarrassed every time she saw Jon and thought of what she had run across in the woods. 

Sansa had never been more relieved to go back to school in her life.  She had managed to talk her way into leaving a week before everyone else by claiming she had a lot to get done before the semester started.  The night before she left, Jon came to her room again.

“So you’re flying out tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yep,” she responded.  “I have a lot of reading and prep work to do before school actually starts.  I just want to get settled before I have to start school work.”

“You don’t live in the dorms right?” he asked.  “I thought you had your own apartment?”

“I do,” she said.  “But I’m sure it’s a dusty mess after being gone for a few months.”

“I see,” he said curiously. 

“When are you and Ygritte going back to school?” Sansa asked.

“Well,” Jon said.  “I go back to school next week.  Ygritte doesn’t go to school.  She’s going back up North for a while.”

“And you don’t want to go with her?”

“Naw,” he said.  “We tend to do our own thing outside of breaks and a few stolen weekends here and there.  She’s got her work and I’ve got my schooling.  We like it that way.  No major life commitments.”

Sansa didn’t respond.  Jon stood up from the desk chair.

“So I just wanted to come say bye to you since I probably won’t see you until next summer,” he said.  “Do you have my number?”

“Yeah, why?” she asked.

“No reason.  Just thought maybe you could give me a call sometime.  I’d like to hear from you more than just once a year.  Even if it’s just a silly meme text.  I like cats by the way,” he said with a snicker.

“Cats.  Right.  I’ll keep that in mind,” she said.

She closed her eyes when he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.  For a split second, she imagined turning her head and letting him take her lips but let it go as quickly as it came into her head.  She didn’t think she’d ever live down the humiliation when he rejected her.

Going back to school didn’t provide the relief she was hoping for.  Rather than take her mind off of Jon, she found herself scouring Robb’s Facebook page, looking through all the pictures of what he and Jon were busy doing at their school.  Most of it was standard college kid stuff like parties and nights at the pub but there were a few that she had saved to her phone.  One of them was a picture Robb had taken of Jon while he was sitting on the couch reading a textbook.  Another he was in his underpants double fisting beers in the kitchen.  Her favorite though was a picture of him lying on the couch, smiling with his glasses falling down his nose and his black curls falling over his face.

In October, she had met Joffrey.  A mutual friend had introduced them at a party and she had agreed to go out to dinner with him after he had asked about a dozen times.  Initially he had seemed like a nice enough guy but it wasn’t long before his mean streak came out.  She had decided to put some distance between them when he took her phone in a rage and smashed it on the sidewalk after going through it and finding the pictures of Jon.  He called obsessively and seemed to always pop up everywhere she went.  Towards the end of November, she had finally had enough of his bad behavior towards her, the breaking point being when she had refused to sleep with him and he had thrown a tantrum like a little child.  He hadn’t taken her breaking up with him well and there were many night’s she came home from classes, nervous as she turned the key in the lock of her front door.  She had seriously considered letting her apartment go and moving to the dorms for safety.

The day before Thanksgiving break was supposed to start, she woke up to find a text from Jon.

‘ _You awake?’_

_“I am now.” Send_

_‘You going home for Thanksgiving?’_

_“No.  I’m waiting until Christmas.  Can’t afford to do both.” Send._

_‘Good.  Glad to hear.  I’m going to be in your neck of the woods tomorrow and the rest of the week.  Can I stop by to see you?’_

She felt giddy as she thought for a moment how to respond without sounding too desperate.

_“Yeah sure.  Need a place to stay?” Send_

_‘Not really.  Got a hotel booked but if you’ve got a spare couch I wouldn’t mind saving the cash.  I’ll even buy groceries.’_

_“Is Ygritte coming with you?” Send_

_‘Negative.  Not really a thing these days.’_

_“Why is that?” Send_

_‘Meh….she doesn’t like cats.’_

_“Your standards are too high” Send_

_‘True but I know what I like.  See you tomorrow.’_


	2. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon comes to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to mention, I've been typing my stories on my IPad because my laptop had a major crash so if there's a weird word or misspelling, either I'm dumb and did it myself or Apple is once again correctly my sentences to what they think I'm trying to say. I don't have a Beta reader since this is just a little hobby of mine. I try to catch stuff but alas, I'm pretty terrible at that too. So if I have a major mistake, please let me know and I'll fix it. Hopefully I should have my new laptop tomorrow.

Sansa’s stomach was in knots. Jon was coming into town. And not just into town, but he was going to be staying at her apartment. They were going to spend a week together with nobody else there but each other. She couldn’t remember the last time they had been around each other alone for more than a few moments, if they ever had. It seemed like over the years, Jon went about his life, hanging out with Robb, doing the normal teenage boy stuff while Sansa stood on the sidelines watching him. Most of the time she felt like he didn’t know she existed but then there would be a second when their eyes would meet or those times when he would seek her out just to ask her how she was or some other question that seemed pointless at the time.

She read the texts Jon had sent her several times over trying to read between the lines. He seemed upbeat and maybe even a little flirty.

What did he mean by Ygritte really wasn’t a thing right now? Are they just not officially together because of distance or did he mean they weren’t seeing each other….permanently?  
It was already late and Jon’s flight was landing early. She was practically giddy when he sent a text asking her if she would be willing to pick him up so he wouldn’t have to take a cab. She found it amusing that every favor he asked, he offered something in return.

‘I was going to take a cab but if you’re up, I wouldn’t mind taking you out to breakfast if you pick me up at the airport. We can do that pancake place you’re always bragging about when you’re home.’

“You don’t have to take me out to breakfast. I’ll be there.” Send.

‘I know but I want to. And I’ve been fantasizing about those pancakes since I found out I was going to be out there.’

“They are pretty good. Do I get bacon too?” Send.

‘You get anything you want.’

When she got up, she stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour down her body as she tried to reign in the giddiness. She dressed in her favorite jeans and a sweater with her flat boots. She was naturally a tall girl so she didn’t wear heels often. Joffrey had made it a point to insult her every time she wore heels with him because she towered over him. Though she didn’t think Jon would be that petty.

When she got to the airport, it was packed. She made her way through the crowd to the terminal he was scheduled to arrive at only to find that they had changed it and she was hopelessly lost. She tried to get to the new terminal as quickly as possible but she could barely move between the horde of people and their baggage. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt hands on her hips pull her back.

“Don’t scream. Nobody will hear you in the shit storm anyhow,” Jon teased. He lightly kissed her cheek before she turned around to look at him.

“Fuck Jon!” She slapped his shoulder. “You scared the hell out of me! You know it’s not a good idea to just grab a girl out of the blue!”

Jon chuckled. “Sorry, I figured you’d assume it was me. Who else would come up behind you and grab you like that?”

He looked damn good. He was wearing a college sweatshirt with ripped up jeans and boots sloppily laced so they looked like they were old and worn out. Knowing Jon, they probably were. His hair was messy, black curls everywhere and he carried a backpack, most likely filled with every piece of clothing he owned. Just as she was about to say something, someone behind her shoved into her, pushing her into Jon. He caught her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and rather than stepping back like most friends would, he held her to him tightly. She took a deep breath, taking in the smell that was uniquely Jon. It was an interesting mix of his cologne, the soap he used, and something that was indescribable but pleasant. Like a manly kind of scent. He moved slightly, still keeping one arm around her shoulder as he guided her through the throngs of people. Once they got outside the airport, she expected he would take his arm down but he didn’t.

“You okay?” he asked. “I know you and people don’t go well together.”

“I’m fine,” she said. “Thank you for helping me out of there.”

“Well thank you for offering to go into an airport a few days before Thanksgiving to pick my sorry ass up.” He smiled and she felt her heart palpitate.

“No problem,” she said. “So what brought you out here?”

“Do you honestly want to know?”

Sansa handed him the car keys. “You drive. And yes. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know.”

Jon squeezed her closer to him with the arm he had over her shoulder. “I wanted to see you.”

“And what else?”

“That’s it.” Jon grinned.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Sansa said. “I’m sure Ygritte would have a fit if she knew you were here just to see me.”

“Ygritte and I aren’t seeing each any more.”

“Really?” Sansa asked. “What happened?”

Jon opened the car door for her and she got inside. When he got into the driver seat, he started the car.

“Are you going to tell me?” Sansa said.

“Yes, I’m going to tell you. Damn. Being all pushy and shit….” He tried to sound serious but the grin on his face gave him away.

“Well?”

“Robb told me,” Jon said.

“Told you what?”

“What was bothering you last summer,” he said. “Ygritte and I. I felt like shit. That’s why I came back to the house to check on you.”

Sansa could feel her cheeks burning. She knew her face had to be red. “Oh. Remind me to thank him for that.”

“You should thank him,” Jon said. They pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. “He told me for good reason. He loves you.”

“I know but he doesn’t need to embarrass me to prove it,” she said.

“I don’t think he was trying to embarrass you San,” Jon said. “Um…he told me because he already knew how I felt about you.”

“Huh?”

“Robb has known for a long time that I had an interest in you,” Jon said. “He’s teased me about it for years.”

“If you liked me, why have you always acted so aloof with me?”

“Because you’re my best friend’s little sister,” Jon said. “And outside of it seeming inappropriate to hook up with Robb’s sister, I honestly didn’t think I was in the running. Going for you would be punching way above my weight.”

“Wow, I don’t know what to say.” Sansa fidgeted with her fingers. “So when you and Ygritte split up, you decided to try to talk to me?”

Jon chewed his lip for a second. “Um..no. Not exactly. Ygritte and I weren’t a serious thing to start with. It was more of a hook up when it was convenient kind of thing but…um…I was talking to Robb the other night and he told me why you were upset and it felt like I had a ton of bricks hit me in the gut. It didn’t feel good knowing I had hurt your feelings. So I decided to come out here to visit you over Thanksgiving. I called Ygritte first though to let her know I wasn’t coming up there…and that I wouldn’t be again….”

“What if I had been going home for Thanksgiving?” she asked.

Jon chuckled. “Yeah…about that…I already knew you weren’t going home for Thanksgiving. I asked Robb. I can’t afford to fly to the other side of the Country on a whim.”

“So you didn’t actually have a hotel room booked?” she asked.

“Now that I did. I’m willing to fly thousands of miles and pretend to not know what is going on but I wouldn’t be presumptuous enough to think I could just stay with you. If you want, in light of everything I’ve just said, I can just stay at the hotel.”

“Turn left up here,” she said. “No, you can stay with me. The new developments don’t change that. Does Robb know you’re here. And why you’re here.”

“Yes. He told me I better not make a balls of this because come hell or high water, we have to spend Christmas together in Colorado,” he said. “I assured him it was my intent for us to arrive….together.”

“The pancake place is up there on the right.” She pointed at the building. “So what exactly is your game plan?”

“Well,” he said. “After breakfast, I intend to convince you that I’m the man of your dreams. Though I need to ask, is that twat Joffrey still in the picture?”

“No, not for a while.”

“Can I ask what happened? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Jon opened the car door for her to step out.

“You told me about Ygritte so it’s only fair I tell you about Joff. I quit seeing him because he gave me an ultimatum.”

“What ultimatum?” Jon asked. “You guys didn’t date long enough for you to need to make important life decisions together.”  
“It wasn’t a life decision per se. He wanted me to put out or get out. I chose the latter option,” Sansa said.

“What an ass,” Jon said.

“Yeah,” she said. “He was. I just didn’t want to look back on losing my virginity and picture him above me. Still makes me want to gag.”

Jon’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re a…”

“Yes Jon.”

“Alright then,” he said. “Let’s get some grub. I’m starving.”


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa spend a little time together.

When they pulled up to her apartment, Sansa felt butterflies going through her stomach.  For a moment, she regretted eating so much at breakfast.

“You only brought a backpack?” She asked Jon as she got out of the car.

“It’s all I really needed,” he said.  “I’ve learned to travel light.  Figured I’d just go the laundromat if I need to wash my clothes but I think I’m good for the week.  Made sure I had enough underwear and socks.”

“Well…sounds like you’re set,” she said.  Jon handed her the keys, which she took with a hand she was trying to stop from shaking.

“You cold?” Jon asked.

“Yeah, it’s November.  Let’s get inside,” she said.

Jon took the keys back from her, grinning and unlocked her door.  “Glad you only carry two keys.  Otherwise we’d be here for days.  After you.”

When they were standing in the living room, she stopped for a moment to think.  “It’s only a one bedroom.  You can have my room and I’ll take the couch.”

“No,” he said.  “I will take the couch.  You will sleep comfortably in your bed.”

Tossing her keys on the counter, she went into the kitchen.  “Would you like some tea or coffee?”

“Sansa…quit acting like a good host.  It’s fucking weird.  We didn’t just meet,” Jon said.  He walked up behind her, turning her by her hips before lifting her up and setting her on the counter.  He moved between her legs, taking her hands in his.  “We don’t have to be formal.  We’ve been tight for years.  Just treat me as Jon and I’ll return the favor and treat you like Sansa.”

“We haven’t exactly been tight,” Sansa said.  “But I get your point.  It’s just strange having you in my apartment.  And you know, all the new stuff between us.”

“It doesn’t have to be weird between us,” Jon said.  “If you don’t want to explore our interest in each other, that’s fine.  I mean, I’m still going to think the world of you.”

“Don’t be daft,” she said.  “Yes, I want to go for this.  I’m just nervous.”

Jon took a step back.  “I don’t want you to feel nervous.  If I’m doing something wrong, let me know and I’ll stop.  I want us to be comfortable with each other.”

“What if we end up like you and Ygritte?  Is that what we are?  Just casually hooking up when we’re free or around each other?”

Jon’s face grew serious.  “This is different.  I..well…this is going to make me sound like a prick.  I didn’t care about Ygritte in the same way I care about you.”

“You didn’t care about Ygritte?” she asked surprised.

“I cared…I care about her.  But it’s not the same feeling I have with you.  I will do everything I can to see you as often as possible.  It’s going to be tough but we can do it.  I’ll fly to you, you can fly to me.  We will make sure we go home for every holiday!  I’m sure your parents would love to see us on Veteran’s Day!”  Jon smirked causing Sansa to laugh out loud.

“I like the sound of that,” she said.  “But I want to do something.  Can I?”

“You can do anything you want,” he said.

“Good.” Sansa hopped down from the counter.  She stepped closer to him, looking up and nearly faltering on her legs when he looked down at her with the grey eyes that almost twinkled.  “Lean down just a touch.”  Jon did as she asked.  “Close your eyes.”

“Okay.” He closed his eyes.

Sansa lightly touched his bottom lip with her finger.  He didn’t flinch or even peek.  When she brought her lips to his, he gave her a few seconds of her mouth on his before he responded by kissing her back.  His hand came to her waist, resting on it as their kiss deepened.  Both of them gently prodding at each other with their tongues before Sansa took his face in her hands and allowed herself to get lost in him.  They pulled back, gasping for air, looking at each other with wide eyes.

“That was…..” she started.

“On point,” Jon chuckled.  “I think that was the best kiss I’ve ever had.  Damn.”

“The best?” Sansa smiled.

“I’m ruined now.  You have to keep me.  I can be of no service to any other woman ever again,” Jon teased.  “Seriously though, that was pretty amazing.”

Sansa touched her lips.  “Yeah,” she said absentmindedly.

“You good?” Jon asked when Sansa looked like she was off in space.

“Yeah.”  Sansa had often imagined over the years what kissing Jon would be like.  She pictured his lips, and thought they looked so soft.  Their first kiss hadn’t disappointed.  It left a strange feeling in her belly.  The urge to do more, go farther.

“So we’re going to quit acting weird and go get some groceries.  If we’re going to do Thanksgiving, we best get a move on.”  Jon took her hand, grabbing the keys on the way out the door.  “And when we get back, we can just hang out and maybe watch some television.  You got Netflix?”

“Everyone has Netflix Jon,” she said.

“Netflix it is,” he said.  “Pajamas and ice cream?”

“And kissing?” Sansa asked hopefully.

“If that’s what you want,” he said.  “You aren’t going to be twisting my arm.”

Sansa laughed.  It was going to be a good week.

 

By the time they got back from grocery shopping and a few other errands, the sun was going down and it was getting brutally cold.  Sansa shivered as she came into the house, dropping bags in the kitchen before turning on the tea kettle to boil water.

Jon had already told her to go into the house and he would get the rest of the shopping so she busied herself with making both of them hot cups of tea to get the ice out of their blood.  Once she put away the groceries, she handed Jon his cup and led him to the living room.

“It’s been a long day,” Jon said.

“I know,” she responded.  “Seems like everything has changed over the course of 24 hours.”

“Not much has really changed.”  He moved closer to her on the couch.  “I mean, we’ve always been friends so to speak.”

Sansa smiled meekly.  “Has Robb texted you today?”

“You know he has,” Jon said.  “He wants a play-by-play.  Though he did tell me not to fuck you.”

Sansa choked on her tea.  “What did you tell him?”

“There’s nothing to tell him,” he said.  “Even if that ends up being something we do, I wouldn’t tell him about it.”

“I guess that’s a good thing since he’s my brother and all,” she said.

“Yeah, I guess but moreover, it would be a violation of our privacy, especially yours.  I’m not a big fan of boys that kiss and tell,” he said.  “It’s a trust violation.  Not something I would want to start our relationship out with.”

“I like the way you think,” she said.  “Joffrey was always running his mouth.  It wouldn’t have been so bad if half of what he claimed was true.”

“Joffrey’s a twat,” Jon said.  “I never met fuckface but from what I heard, he’s a piece of shit.  Don’t take anything he did to be normal.”

“I didn’t,” she said.  “That’s why I quit seeing him.”

“You always have had a good head on your shoulders,” Jon said.  “I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted.  I woke up in another time zone this morning.  Rain check on Netflix?”

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“Yes but I hope it has nothing to do with me staying awake,” he said.

“I don’t really want you to sleep on the couch,” she said.

“I’m not taking your bed Sansa,” he said.  “We already discussed this.”

“No, I want you to sleep in my bed with me.”

“I think we should take our time on this one….” Jon said cautiously.  “We don’t need to rush.”

“Not like that,” she said.  “Just sleeping.”

“Really?” he asked.

“I’m far away from everyone I know,” she said.  “It’s lonely.  With you here, it’s not so bad.”

Jon nodded his head.  “Okay.  Yeah, I’ll sleep in the room with you.  But you better keep your hands to yourself.  I’m an impressionable young fella and I can’t risk being led into temptation by such a pretty little thing as yourself.”

“Temptation my ass.  You are the fucking temptation,” she said.


	4. Thanksgiving

“I should probably tell you now that I don’t actually know how to cook,” Sansa said.  She slid a bowl of cereal to him across the counter before tossing a spoon in his direction that he caught. 

Jon chuckled.  “I know you can’t cook.  I was there for the cookie disaster a couple of years ago, remember?”

“It wasn’t that bad!” Sansa said.  “And besides, you didn’t have to eat them if you didn’t want to.”

Jon gave her a funny look.  “Yes, I did.  You spent all day making those hockey pucks.  And…it gave me an excuse to sit in the kitchen with you alone for a few minutes since nobody else wanted to be anywhere near you to be offered the charcoal cookies.”

Sansa laughed.  “Well, was it worth it?”

“Yes and no.  I got to spend time with you but I didn’t shit for a week.  By Friday I was really starting to reconsider my life choices.”  Jon winced when she slapped him in his arm.  “Yes.  It was worth it.  I think everything I have done or will do for you is worth it.”

Sansa felt her cheeks warm up and she was sure he could see the embarrassment on her face.  “So do you want to just go out for Thanksgiving dinner?”

“Nope.  Hell or high water, we eat what we make.  Though maybe I’ll supervise the kitchen staff,” he teased.

“Asshole,” she said flatly.

Thanksgiving dinner actually turned out decently, well, once they put the turkey back in the oven for another hour or so and reheated the rest of the food but neither of them got ill.  Jon considered that a triumph.

The week seemed to fly by, the night before Jon had to leave sneaking up on them as if he had only been there for a couple of days.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Sansa asked.  “Go to a movie?  Maybe do a little Christmas shopping?”

“No.”  Jon picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter where they had been brushing their teeth next to one another.  “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to spend tonight in.  Just us.  We aren’t going to see each other for a month.”

“I am going to miss you,” she said.  “Our bed is going to be cold without you.”

Jon’s felt a weight in the pit of his stomach.  “Our bed?”

“Well… I mean…I guess….” Sansa stuttered.

Jon moved closer, standing between her legs and put his hands on her waist.  “I know what you mean.  I’m going to miss you too.”  He kissed her nose before moving down to softly kiss her lips.  “Speaking of our bed…”  He lifted her off the counter, kissing her as he walked them into the bedroom.  He sat down on the edge of the mattress, almost moaning when her center pressed against his groin when she tightened her legs around his waist.

So far, they had done very little beyond kissing and a few relatively innocent touches in the night.  There had been a couple of times when Jon thought he was going to die from how hard he was but he couldn’t resist her falling asleep wrapped in his arms.  He had spent a couple of nights intentionally staying awake for a long time after she had fallen asleep just to listen to her breathe and inhale the pretty citrus smell that always seemed to surround her. 

Ygritte never had that.  She certainly didn’t stink but she wasn’t anything like Sansa.  She was lovely in her own way though.  Whereas Ygritte was rugged and tough, Sansa was gentle and soft.  Ygritte had a physical presence but Sansa had her own internal strength.  He had thought a lot about the choice he had made.  He didn’t question ending the relationship with Ygritte.  Both of them knew it was going to be one of those convenience types of relationships but he also knew he was going to miss having her as a friend.  He figured Sansa would probably be okay with them being friends but if Ygritte knew he had ended their involvement to pursue Sansa, things would get ugly quickly.  She had already spent months telling Jon that Sansa was after him, the entire time he denied it even though he secretly wished it was true.  The day Robb told him why Sansa was acting strange, he thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest.  There was never another option.  Sansa was it.  If he was truly being honest with himself, she had always been it and she was always going to be it.

Sansa didn’t move off his lap.  She kept her legs tight around him, her arms around his neck.  He could feel her breath on his neck and it made his scalp tingle.  Even being tall, she was still tiny in his arms.  He was startled when she flicked her tongue against the skin of his neck, holding her even tighter to him.  She rolled her hips against him, both of them making quiet satisfied noises.

“Are you trying to make me take soiled pants home tomorrow?” Jon asked.

“You can put them in a plastic bag.  Quit being such a drama queen,” Sansa said, repeating the motion with her hips. 

Jon growled against her collarbone, flipping her over onto the bed and crawling up between her legs.  He kissed her, his hands roaming everywhere he could reach before finally settling on her hip.  He leaned to the side to take his weight off of her but maintained their closeness by holding her to him with a splayed hand across her lower back. 

“I don’t want you to leave tomorrow,” Sansa said. 

“I don’t want to but I have to.  It’s only a few weeks until Christmas vacation.  It will fly by.”

“It won’t.  You know it won’t.”

The sad look on her face made his heart break.

“You’re lonely out here aren’t you?” he asked.  “Being away from everyone else.”

Sansa nodded, making Jon’s heart break.

Pushing her back onto her back, he moved back over her, kissing her fiercely.  He helped her sit up just enough to pull her tank top over her head and throw it to the side before pulling her pajama pants down and off her legs.  He lowered his head, kissing her breasts before moving lower.  He stopped at her hip, looking up at her.

“Can I?” he asked hesitantly.  Sansa nodded quickly.

He lightly kissed her mound, letting his lips explore experimentally.  Sansa looked up at the ceiling before covering her eyes with her arm.

“San,” he said.  “If you don’t want me to do this, I won’t.”

“I do,” she said.  “I’ve just never….”

“Then look at me,” he said.  “I want to see your eyes.”

Sansa looked down at him, moving her hand down to play with his hair.  Her body was still stiff but she was more open to him.  He pressed his mouth against her mound harder, using his tongue to expose the little bundle of nerves he knew would get the reaction he wanted.  He enjoyed feeling her thighs shake around his head until her peak crashed over her and she kicked him in the back of the head with her heel.  He almost laughed but opted instead to coax her through her orgasm and before long, she was whining and squirming against him again.  He knew she was about to come again when she tried to pull away from him, using her hands to pull herself up the headboard.  He followed her, holding onto her tightly and increasing the pressure and speed of what he was doing with him mouth until her entire body went rigid and she screamed, clutching the headboard, the top half of her body pressed against it.  As she relaxed, Jon took her in his arms, laying her gently down on the mattress.  He hugged her tightly, still feeling the tremors in her body.

“Are the reviews in?” he teased.

“Smartass,” she said. 

Sansa played with the hem of his shirt.  “I want you to take off your clothes.  Sleep naked with me tonight.”

Jon looked at her curiously.  “You want to sleep naked?”

“If you want to look, you have to show,” she said lightly.

Jon untangled himself, standing up next to the bed.  He pulled his shirt over his head, smirking as he moved to his pants.  He played with the buttons, never taking his eyes off her.  Sansa sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Jon standing between them.  She gripped the waistband of his jeans and pulled him into her, eliciting a grunt from him.  He grabbed her hands when she began to unfasten the buttons.

“Sansa….” His voice almost sounded like he was pleading. 

“Sshhhh Jon,” she whispered.  “Let me explore.”

She opened his pants, yanking them down to his ankles.  Her fingers ghosted over the black thatch of hair on his lower belly that led to his center.  The taut muscles in his abdomen flexing out of his control.  She carefully put her fingers into the band of his shorts, carefully sliding them down his legs, his cock springing free.  Jon tried to pull back from her but she wrapped her fingers around him before he could.

“Shit!” Jon hissed. 

Sansa stroked him softly, careful to not apply too much pressure.  With her other hand, she played with his balls, taking satisfaction in watching his head fall back and hearing the loud moan from his lips. 

“Are you going to?” Jon began.  Sansa licked the head gingerly, making him jump.  “Oh shit!  Okay…yes…you are totally doing this….Oh fuck yes Sansa!”

“You’re salty,” she murmured. 

Jon laughed.  “Um yeah.  I guess I’m the salty to your sweet.”

Sansa took all of him in her mouth, looking up at him as she did.  He felt his knees going weak though strangely it was more because of the blue of her eyes than what she was doing with her mouth.  He watched her head bob back and forth and within moments he felt himself building to his peak.  He tried to pull back from her but she gripped his ass to hold him in place.  He pried her hands back, and pulled away from her, taking himself in hand as he found his release. 

“Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” Jon asked breathlessly.

“I didn’t.  I just figured I’d try,” she said.

“Try?  That was a home run!  God help me when you get some experience under your belt.”

Sansa just smiled up at him. 

“I need to wash my hands,” he said.  “I’ll be right back.”

When Jon returned, Sansa had gotten under the covers and was waiting for him.  He climbed in next to her and pulled her body to him.  Her back rested against his chest, letting him kiss her shoulders and the back of her neck.

“Why did you come in your hand?” she asked. 

“Um…I just….previous experience has taught me that it isn’t a good idea,” he said.  “I didn’t want to ruin what we have going.”

“I’m not your previous experience,” she said.  “I think you should let me decide what I’m willing to do, not just assume.”

Jon thought about it for a moment.  “You’re right.  I won’t do that again.”

“Thank you,” Sansa said.

“Let’s get some sleep.”  Jon reached for the lamp, flicking it off.  “We have to leave for the airport early sweetheart.”

“How about we just sleep through the alarm and not go to the airport at all?”

“I would love to but we have finals before Christmas.  I have to go.  But it’s going to be hard, I’m going to miss you.”

“At least you have Robb,” she said.  “You better call me every day.”

“I will,” he said.  “Most likely a few times a day.  Sleep sweetheart.”


	5. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa surprises Jon before the annual Stark Christmas get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this is intended to be a completely silly holiday story.

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked.

Jon turned his phone around to show her where he was. 

“My plane just landed,” he said.  “I just wanted to call you to make sure you got back to the apartment okay.  It was getting pretty wet out there.”

“I’m here,” she said.  “I’m just doing some laundry and finishing some homework.  I’m almost done with my term papers for this semester.”

“That’s good sweetheart.  It’s better to just get them knocked out instead of rushing to finish them and getting stressed out.”

“Yeah, I guess.  I didn’t have much to do today anyhow.  I finished the rest of the apple pie from Thanksgiving,” she said. 

Jon smiled.  “Don’t be sad love.  It’s only three weeks and we’ll be off for three whole weeks for Christmas.  Just get your work done and you won’t even notice the time passing.”

“Doubt it,” she said. 

“I hate to do this but I have to go.  Robb is waving at me like a madman over there and we have to finish a project that is due tomorrow.  He thinks I did a bunch of it while I was gone so I’m anticipating he’s gonna be pissed,” Jon said.  “Though at least I can tell him I didn’t fuck his sister so there’s that.”

“Jon!”

“I’ll call you later tonight if your brother doesn’t kill me okay?”

“Okay,” she said.  “Don’t forget the time difference.”

Sansa exited the Skype app, tossing her phone on the other side of the couch and laying back.  She stared at the ceiling, the silence in the apartment bothering her more than bringing her the peace it usually did.  Her thoughts wandered off until something popped into her head.  She jumped up, practically running to her bedroom to get her laptop and put her plan into action.

The next few weeks passed just as slowly as she had anticipated it would.  She managed to finish all of her assignments in between the hours long calls between her and Jon.  For the most part, if they weren’t in class, they were Skyping with each other.  Sansa’s winter break started a week before Jon’s but she had already told her parents she was going to wait until they all could come home before leaving school.  It seemed like a plausible story and she hoped like hell it was.

When she boarded her plane, she could barely contain her excitement.  When she had spoken to Jon that morning, she had told him she was spending the day Christmas shopping with a few friends and she would talk to him later that evening.  She almost laughed in her seat as she thought about how carefully she had worded the statement but stopped herself before the other passengers realized they were sitting next to a nutter.  She texted Robb right before the light to turn off electronics came on, he was an integral part of her plan and if he didn’t follow through, this was going to be a disaster.

‘You left the key right?’ Send.

‘Yes Sis.  I left the key where I told you I would.’

‘Okay because I land in a few hours and I don’t want to be stuck freezing my ass off.’ Send.

‘No worries.  But you better not let Mom and Dad find out about this.  They’ll have my ass.’

‘They know about Thanksgiving.  I don’t think they will freak out that much.’ Send.

‘No dumbass.  They don’t.  And don’t tell them.  They think Jon was here and we drank our sorrows away all week.’

‘Shit.  Glad you told me.  See you soon.’ Send.

‘No you won’t.  I’m going to a friend’s tonight.’

‘A friend?’ Send.

‘Yes, a friend.  Now shut up or I’m telling Jon.’

‘You better not!’ Send.

All she got back was an emoticon.  She turned her phone off and prepared to take off.

Getting to Robb and Jon’s apartment had been a nightmare.  The streets were covered in ice and the snow was coming down so hard that it was almost impossible to see where she was going.  She had to lug her suitcases up the stairs and by the time she hunted down the key to the front door, she was huffing and miserable.  Letting herself into the apartment, she wandered down the hall until she found Jon’s room.  She knew it was his because she recognized the background from their Skype conversations, including the poster of the almost naked woman on the wall.  She made a mental note to accidentally destroy that.

Looking at her phone, she had a little over an hour before Jon would be out of class and on his way home.  She went into his bathroom, standing in front of the mirror as she stripped down.  She smiled when she saw a picture of them from Thanksgiving taped to the glass until she realized why he might have that picture in the bathroom of all places.  She stepped into the shower, her toes and fingers hurting from the combination of cold air numbing them and hot water flowing over them.  After a while, the ache went away and she lost herself in the pleasure of the heat.  When she got out, she wrapped herself in a towel, inhaling deeply to take in the scent that was uniquely Jon.  She was combing out her wet hair when she heard the door open.

_Did Robb come home instead?_

She didn’t have to wonder long because a few seconds later she heard Jon call out, “Hey Fuckface!  You home?”  She had to stifle a giggle.  Somehow she wasn’t surprised that Jon and Robb would have vulgar nicknames for one another.  She quickly grabbed his jersey that was hanging on the back of his desk chair and slipped it on.  She didn’t have time to dig through her suitcase to find her own clothes.  She looked around the room, trying to figure out the best way to surprise him when her phone rang.

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

She could see the picture of Jon on the screen.  Dashing across the room, she grabbed her phone and silenced it.  She was trying to decline the call when she heard the door open from behind her.  Turning around, she came face to face with Jon who was still looking at his phone as he tossed his backpack onto the floor, quickly glancing up.

Jon jumped back, his phone flying into the air, a scream escaping his mouth as he performed some weird looking ninja move before realizing it was Sansa standing there.

“Holy shit Sansa!  You scared the ever loving hell out of me!” He yelled.  “Fuck…My phone.”  He looked at the ground where his phone had landed and back at Sansa.  He did a couple more back and forth glances before smiling sheepishly at her.  “Sorry.  Guess I ruined your surprise eh?”

“Fuck no.” She giggled.  “That was worth the cost of the plane ticket!  You lost your shit!”

They both laughed at each other before Jon got quiet, his face becoming serious.  “Is that my jersey?”

“I don’t know.  I like it,” she teased.  “It might be mine now.”

“I’m okay with that.  Don’t think I can wear it again anyway without getting a hard-on.  Damn…you look pretty fucking sexy in it,” he said.  “And you’re wet.”

“I showered when I got here,” she said. 

“How’d you get in?”

“Robb left me his key.” 

“So Robb knew I had a beautiful woman in my bedroom and didn’t warn me,” Jon said.  “Traitor.”

“Obviously I told him to keep this a secret,” she said.  “My semester ended a week before yours so I thought maybe we could spend some time together before we have to go home and deal with the family.  Unless you have finals.”

“No.  Actually I don’t.  We did all of them this week and we are just getting our grades next week.  I’m pretty much free,” he said.

“So what do you want to do?” Sansa asked.  “Have you finished shopping yet?”

Jon raised an eyebrow to her and grinned.  “Fuck shopping.  Why do I suspect you aren’t wearing panties right now?”

Sansa giggled and slowly backed away from him playfully.  Jon didn’t give her the chance to run, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.  He let his hands wander down and groaned when he felt her bare ass cheeks against his palms.

“Your hands are freezing!” Sansa squealed.  She squirmed around a bit until Jon grasped her firmer.

“I can think of a couple of ways to warm them up,” he said. 

Sansa smiled up at him and Jon felt his chest well up.  “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.  That’s why I snuck out here a week early,” she said.

“Kiss me,” Jon said.  He brought his hand under her chin, using his finger to angle her face up before softly kissing her lips.  It was a slow, languid kiss that made Sansa’s head fuzzy and her legs weak.  When Jon finally broke the kiss, they stood looking at one another for a moment.

“Why do you always pull away from me like that?” Sansa asked.

“Because I don’t think I have it in me to control myself with you if we let this go much further.”  He rubbed his beard before taking his fingers through his hair. 

“Then don’t,” she said.

Jon’s eyes went wide.  “Um…I don’t know if now would be a good time for…..that.  Robb will be home soon and I don’t think he wants to find his best friend hooking up with his sister.”

Sansa gave Jon a look, one he knew from their younger years which still struck fear into his heart.  “So you would consider me a hook up?”

“No!  I didn’t mean it like that!  Jeez Sansa…I think I’ve made it pretty clear that you’re….” he stumbled over his words.  “That you’re my person.”

“Your person?”

“Yeah.  You know.  My person.” He nervously played with his beard.  “The person you call when you’re having a shit day.  The person you look forward to seeing.  The person you want to wake up next to every morning.  The person you love the rest of your life.  You’re my person.”

“I’m the person you love?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“You answered that without even pausing,” she said.

“Don’t need to, it’s true.  You’re my person.  I think you have been for a long time.  I just let the obvious obstacles stand in the way of that.  Those aren’t there anymore,” he said. 

“Robb isn’t coming home tonight,” Sansa said quickly.  “That’s why he left me his key.”

Jon raised an eyebrow.  “Really?” A little smile curled the corner of his mouth.  “I can’t imagine how we’re going to pass the time until he gets back.”

Sansa giggled when Jon started stripping off his clothes.  Tossing his jacket and boots into the corner before tossing his t-shirt at her.  She caught the shirt and sprinted away from him.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said catching up to her quickly.  He took her by her hips, pulling her against him.  Her back against his chest.  He nuzzled his face into her hair, the smell of his shampoo in her locks aroused him, much to his surprise.  “Don’t run away from me.  I can’t go another second without touching you.”

Sansa felt giddy, heat rising in her body, the skin on her chest and cheeks flushing pink.  When he pressed himself against her backside, she could feel him hard against her.  The bed was just a few feet in front of her, Jon pushing her gently towards it as he kissed and nibbled on her shoulder and neck.  His lips were by her ear.

“Sansa,” he whispered.  “Do you love me?”

She nodded.

“Tell me.  Tell me you love me,” he said.  “I need to hear you say it.”

Sansa turned around to face him.  She looked into his eyes, taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful he was up close.  His features as a whole made him very handsome but standing nearly face-to-face with him, she could see every little detail of his face.  The little red hairs spattered amongst the black of his beard.  The few curls that separated from the rest of his hair, spiraling down and across his forehead.  The shape of his lips.  The long lashes that surrounded his deep brown eyes.  She slipped her fingers into the waist of his jeans and yanked him against her.

Her lips brushed his ear.  “I love you,” she whispered.

Jon took her face in both of his hands, his fingers in her hair as he kissed her gently.  He licked her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the slight mint taste that always seemed to be in her mouth.  He walked her back until her legs touched the mattress.  Pulling back, he looked down at her, feeling a pressure in his chest when she looked him in the eye.  Jon pulled the jersey up her body and over her head, tossing it to the floor before taking her jaw in his hand and pushing her head back to expose her neck to him.

“Your skin is so soft,” he murmured against the skin of her collarbone as he kissed across it.  He carefully lowered her to the bed, following her down and nestling between her legs.  They kissed, hands moving all over one another, hips thrusting against the other so perfectly it was as if they had been lovers for years. 

“You’re soaking my shorts,” he teased. 

Sansa pushed the waistband down as far as she could, raising an eyebrow to him.  “Take them off.”

Jon fumbled around, pushing the underpants down his legs, kicking them off without looking away from Sansa.  He settled back between her thighs, the heat and wetness of her center threatening to unman him within seconds.  He pressed against her, feeling her opening on the head of his dick. 

He slowly moved back and forth until he felt resistance.  “Sansa….”  He felt her tense underneath him and close her eyes.  He took her lips, kissing her hard to distract her as he pushed through the barrier, her nails digging into the skin of his back and a little cry coming from her throat.  When their hips met, he stilled himself.

“That’s the worst of it baby girl,” he said.  “I know that sucked.”  He kissed her cheeks and jaw, careful not to move.  “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sansa said.  “It’s just a little stingy.”

Jon laughed to spite himself.  “I’ve never heard it called stingy.”

“I take it you’ve collected a fair share of V cards in your day?” she asked.

“No,” he said.  “I’ve only done this with one other person and…well…she wasn’t anywhere near a virgin to hear her tell it.”

“Ygritte?”

“Yeah but can we discuss something else?  Anything else?” he asked.  He was grateful for the distraction so he wouldn’t lose himself as soon as he was inside of her but the last person he wanted to think about was his ex.

“How about we don’t talk,” she said.  “And you show me how this is done.”

Jon’s eyebrows shot up.  “Damn…30 seconds of experience and you’re already talking good game.”

Sansa laughed, carefully rolling her hips against him and wincing when it still hurt, though not nearly as bad.  Jon slowly began to move, watching her intently in case he needed to stop.  He didn’t need to worry because Sansa seemed to be reacting to him and meeting each of his thrusts with her own.

The pinching gave way to a dull ache and then nothing more than a slight soreness.  The sensation of Jon inside of her felt peculiar but good.  Before long, she could feel something building. She focused on the heat spreading through her, vaguely aware of the beautiful words and endearments Jon whispered in her ear as he moved within her carefully and lovingly.  She felt like she was reaching for something that was just beyond her until Jon pulled back just enough to press his thumb to the little ball of nerves above where he was inside of her.  Within seconds, she couldn’t hold it back and she gasped before calling out Jon’s name.  Her body contracted, muscles tensing and releasing in spasms. 

“That’s it baby girl,” Jon said through gritted teeth.  “Keep going.  You feel so good around me.  I’m going to…”  His back arched and he thrust into her deeply, holding himself inside of her as he came, collapsing with his face resting between her shoulder and her neck.

Neither moved away from one another.  Sansa fingered Jon’s black curls with one hand while delicately playing with his back with the other.  He kissed her neck, moving down to let his lips go across her breasts before resting his head in the valley between them.

“That was….I never thought it could be that intense,” Jon said.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Sansa asked.  “I don’t have a comparison but that was more than I ever expected.”

Jon chuckled.  “I felt that one all the way to the tips of my toes.  How are you feeling?”

“Like I want to do that again,” she said. 

“I love you Sansa,” Jon said.  “I love you so much.”

“That’s just because I put out,” Sansa teased.

Jon looked up at her.  “No.  That’s not it at all and I don’t want you to think that.  I loved you before and I will love you every day for the rest of my life.  If I never saw you naked again, I’d still love you.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes.  Though admittedly, I’d probably be pretty grumpy about it.”  Jon moved up to lie beside her, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly.  “I’m glad you came.  I’ve missed you more than you could ever know.”

“Ditto,” Sansa said.


	6. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa go home for the holidays. They are on Santa's naughty list this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays folks. This is it. My goal was to finish this by New Years Day and I managed to pull it off.
> 
> This is pretty filthy. Not the worst I've done but probably in the top 3. HA HA HA
> 
> I got some shitty nonny's on Tumblr so I've decided to up my kink game. Enjoy.

“So are we going to tell your parents about us to start with or wait until after the holidays?” Jon asked.  They were boarding their plane, Jon carrying both of their bags they hadn’t checked.  “How do you think they’re going to react?”

Sansa took her bag from him to lighten his load.  “Honestly, I don’t think they’re going to be upset about us dating.  My Mum hated Joffrey and Dad only put up with it because he knew I’d get my head out of my ass eventually and leave him be.  And they love you.  You know that.”

“Yes, but that was before I fucked their daughter.”  Jon’s cheeks turned pink and he grinned as he looked at his moving feet.

“I would suggest not mentioning that part,” she said.  “We’re just going to tell them.  Get it over with.  We might as well.  I’m sure they’re going to wonder why we are getting off the same plane, don’t you think?”

“Shit.  I hadn’t even thought of that one.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sansa said.  “Oh and don’t mention Thanksgiving.  Robb told me that Mum and Dad think you two spent it drinking and wasting your time.  They don’t know you were with me.”

Jon took a deep breath.  “Anything else I should know before we get there?”

“Yes,” she said.  “I love you.  Now relax.  You look like you’re about to lay an egg.”

By the time their plane landed, Jon had already worked through how to tell Ned and Cat about their relationship at least a hundred different ways.  He followed behind Sansa as they made their way out of the secured area and to baggage claim, seeing both of the Starks standing on the other side of the barrier.  Ned and Cat were smiling ear-to-ear when they saw Sansa, and then a look of surprise when Jon came up behind her.

“Welcome home!” Ned said.  “I didn’t know you two were coming in together.”

Sansa hugged both of her parents and took a step back for Jon to shake Ned’s hand and kiss Cat’s cheek.

“Mum…Dad…Jon and I are dating,” Sansa said matter-of-factly. 

Ned and Cat looked at each other before turning back to them.  A wide grin spread across Ned’s face.  “Glad you two finally got that one sorted out.  It was getting almost painful watching you two pine over each other.”

Sansa looked at Jon.  “Told you.”  Jon just smiled.

When they got back to the house, the kids all poured out of the front door, jumping and hugging both of them.  Jon noticed Arya looking at them strangely.

“Arya…You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.  Why are you here with Sansa?  Thought you were flying in with Robb.”

“Um…well…because Sansa and I are seeing each other now,” Jon said carefully.  Arya had always been his little buddy and he didn’t want to upset her with the revelation that he and Sansa were a thing.

“You saw each other before,” Arya said.  “Guess you two finally figured that out.  Just don’t do any of that icky kissing stuff and we’ll be fine.”

Ned took their bags and disappeared down the hall.  Cat pushed them into the kitchen, motioning for both of them to sit down at the breakfast bar.  On the counter there was plates of treats, a mix of cookies, candies, and cakes that always seemed to be available in abundance in the Stark household at Christmas.  Jon eyed the lemon cakes, snagging one and handing it to Sansa.

“Robb will be home in a few hours.  He flew in with Margaery Tyrell this morning.  He wanted to make sure she got home safely with all this snow coming down,” Cat said.

Jon and Sansa looked at each other, grinning at their inside joke.  Both seriously doubted Robb was making sure Marg got home safely.  The story was probably closer to him wanting to get laid before spending the week stuck at home with his family.

Ned came back down the hall.  “I put your suitcase in the guest room Jon.  Cat put a few extra blankets in there too for you.”

“Thank you,” Jon said. 

“Ned…I think Jon and Sansa intended to share a bedroom,” Cat said.

Jon’s eyes went wide.  “Um…no…that’s fine.  I can stay in the guest room.  It’s always comfortable in there.”

Jon was more than happy when Ned and Cat left the house a few hours later to do some last minute Christmas shopping.  They had taken the kids with them, leaving Jon and Sansa alone.

“You looked like you were going to faint when Mum suggested we share a bedroom,” Sansa teased.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go that pale!”

“Your Dad was standing right there!  What was I supposed to say?  Yes Cat, I’d prefer to share a bedroom with Sansa.  It will make it much more convenient for when I want to fuck your daughter?”

“You didn’t seem so shy when you were sharing a bed with Ygritte last summer,” Sansa said.

“Ygritte isn’t you,” Jon said.  “It’s different and you know it.”

Sansa stuck her tongue out at him.

Robb showed up after dinner, lying his ass off about being held back by the snow on the roads.  There was only a couple of inches of snow on the ground and it wouldn’t have given his truck any trouble.  The saucy brunette on the other hand most likely did.

“You are such a dumbass,” Jon told him as they played cards in the dining room.  “You think your parents don’t know your lying through your teeth?  You’re an awful liar.”

“I hear you had a funny little conversation with my parents earlier,” Robb said changing the subject.  “Something about sharing a bedroom?”  He raised his eyebrow and grinned.

“Fuck you,” Jon said. 

Sansa came up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder.  “I’m going to bed.”

“Okay.  I’ll see you in the morning,” Jon said. 

She kissed him on the cheek and started up the stairs.

“I think I’m going to crash too.  It’s been a long day,” Jon said.  He stretched and yawned before getting up.  “See you on the flipside fuck face.”

“Get your beauty sleep Princess,” Robb smirked.

Jon crawled into bed, his skin clammy from being in the hot shower and then the cold air.  He pulled his hair back into a hair tie, hoping to negate waking up with unruly curls everywhere.  His head had just hit the pillow when he was fast asleep.

In his dream, he was watching Sansa ride him.  She threw her head back, her hips gyrating against him, the scent of her skin surrounding him.  He held her breasts in his hands, thumbing the nipples gently and appreciating the grace with which she moved.  Just when he was about to find his release, he woke up.

Jon was aware that he was awake.  The room was dark and there was no moon to give even the slightest light to see by.  The room was uncomfortably warm and apparently he had kicked off the covers in his slumber.  He felt the bed dip and a weight straddle his thighs.

“Sssshhhh!”  A thin finger pressed against his lips.  “Don’t wake up the house.”

“Sansa….what are you doing?” he asked.

He jumped when her hand went into his boxers, pulling his cock out and he had to bite his lip almost bloody to keep from yelling out when she slid down on him, the heat and wetness surrounding him.

“Jesus fuck Sansa,” he half moaned, half whispered.

“It’s Christmas.  Don’t use Jesus’s name in vain.  It’s probably a sin,” she said.

“Have you lost your mind?”

Sansa stopped moving.  “Oh, do you want me to go back to my room?”

Jon gripped her hips hard, forcing her forward, taking all of him back in.  “You are going to be the death of me,” he growled.  “Don’t play games.  Fuck me.”

Jon knew he wasn’t going to last long.  Between his vivid dreams and waking up to Sansa wanting his cock, he was too aroused to do anything but clutch her tightly as he came.  Her arms held him tightly around his shoulders, his face in her hair. 

“Fuck,” he said shakily.  “I think I lasted longer than that when I lost my virginity.”

Sansa giggled then gasped when Jon flipped her onto her back, forcing her legs apart as he moved down her body.  She grabbed his hair, holding it tightly and tugging.

“Jon!” she stammered.  “You just…”

She didn’t get the entire sentence out before Jon was between her thighs, licking at her with total abandon.  He held her firmly to the bed with a hand on her hip.  He pushed two fingers inside of her, thrusting them hard until she reached her peak, her mouth open wide in a silent scream, not daring to make a sound in case she woke the family.  She was still shaking when Jon came up beside her, gathering her in his arms and kissing her.  She could taste a mix of both of them and rather than find it distasteful, she thought it was the most erotic thing she could imagine.

“I didn’t think guys did that,” she said.  Her head rested on his chest, her fingers playing with the patch of hair on his lower abdomen.  “At least that’s what I’ve heard.”

Jon huffed.  “I wasn’t really thinking about it too much if I’m being honest!”  He chuckled.  “I’m glad it wasn’t as bad as I had thought.”

“So you weren’t grossed out tasting yourself like that?”

“Naw,” he said.  “It’s kind of like brussel sprouts.  You just eat them as quickly as you can to get to dessert.  And you are sweeter than any cake I’ve ever had.”

“Jon!” She playfully slapped his chest.

Jon woke to a tapping on the bedroom door.  “Yeah?” he said groggily.

“Is Sansa with you?” Cat asked.

Jon looked over, his stomach in knots to see his very naked girlfriend asleep on her belly next to him.

_Fuck._

“Uh…yeah….give me a minute.  I’ll get her up,” Jon said.  He shook Sansa’s shoulder.  “San…wake up.  Your Mum is looking for you.”

Sansa looked at him bleary eyed.  “Huh?”

“The jig is up,” he said.  “We’ve been caught red-handed.  Your Mum is knocking on the door.”

“Well…shit,” she said.

Christmas morning breakfast was awkward.  Jon and Sansa both avoided looking at one another while simultaneously avoiding looking at her parents.  Ned and Cat tried to make them more comfortable but it was a useless effort.  By the time they left the table, Jon was embarrassed to his toes and Sansa didn’t seem to be faring much better. 

When they returned from church, Cat was putting the finishing touches on dinner and asked Jon to set the table.  He was busy arranging the place settings when Ned came into the dining room, clapping his hand on his shoulder and nodding his head towards his study.  Jon followed him, dread nipping at his stomach.

“Take a seat Jon,” Ned said.  He sat on the edge of his desk, a few feet from the chair Jon sat nervously in.  “I just wanted to talk to you before dinner.”

“Yes sir,” Jon said.  He willed his voice to stay even but he was pretty sure he sounded like a little boy who had gotten caught in the cookie jar.

“You and Sansa are adults,” Ned said.  “You have an adult relationship.  With that comes certain things that while I can’t say I’m enthusiastic about it, I understand it is just par for the course.  I know you two are embarrassed about this morning but you shouldn’t be.  Cat and I aren’t upset.  Had you told us, we would have happily let you share a room as Cat had offered.”

“Yes Sir.”  Jon felt like an idiot.  He didn’t know what else to say.

“So let’s just get over the weirdness and get on with Christmas,” Ned said.  “We’ve still got a whole week before you two go back to school.  I don’t want to spend it with you guys avoid us.”

“Yes, sir.”  Jon stood and went to the door.  He turned back around, “Thanks Ned.  You know…for not freaking out or anything.”

“Don’t get my daughter pregnant,” Ned said with a grin.

Jon nearly choked.

For the rest of Christmas vacation, Jon and Sansa shared her bedroom.  But they didn’t fuck, at least not in the room.  They became amateur detectives, sniffing out every little nook and cranny where they could have a few moments alone with one another.  They ran errands for Cat just so they could pull over onto the side of one of the country roads, taking advantage of the bench seat in Rob’s truck to get off before pulling themselves together and returning to the house like nothing had happened. 

On New Year’s morning, Jon woke to find the bed empty.  He could hear Sansa in the shower as he ambled down the stairs to the kitchen.  Nobody was in the kitchen.  He looked out the window and the family SUV was gone.  He called out to everyone but got no response.  After quickly checking the bedrooms, he realized they were alone in the house.  He practically ran back to the room and into the bathroom where Sansa was standing in front of the mirror, wrapped in a towel and brushing her hair.

He pressed against her back, bunching the towel in his hands as he lifted it up before tearing it off of her.

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“Nobody’s home and it’s been 3 days,” Jon said.  He began kissing her neck and running his hands all over her body.  He turned her around, kissing her desperately before lifting her up on the counter and spreading her legs.  Dropping to his knees, he flittered his lips up her inner thigh, deliberately tickling her with his beard before burying his face in her center.  He worried for a half a second that she was going to break his neck when she came, her thighs tightening around him as she shook and jerked but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

Standing up, he quickly pulled himself out of his pants, pushing them to the middle of his thighs before yanking Sansa’s legs up and over his shoulders and entering her swiftly.  He could see himself in the mirror but wanted more.  He stepped back, pulling her to her feet and turning her around to face the mirror.  Sansa looked back over her shoulder at him.

“Look at the mirror,” he said.  He used his finger to push her face towards the glass.  He brought his hands around her ribs, cupping a breast in each hand.  “They fit perfectly don’t they?”

Sansa whined.

He slid his hand down her chest and abdomen, carding the red thatch of curls with his fingers and rubbing her nub.  He held her steady with his other arm around her middle as he pushed her to her peak.  When she came, she shrieked and fell heavy against him.  He didn’t stop touching her until she pushed his hand away.  He smirked at her in the mirror, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking them.

“Jon…..”  She was wrecked and he loved every second of it.

He pushed her forward gently, urging her to bend over the counter.  She supported herself on her forearms as he entered her from behind.  He thrust hard, slapping the tender skin of her backside until it was the second prettiest pink he had ever seen on her body.  He watched her intently, making sure he wasn’t hurting her.  The pressure began to build, his balls tightening.

“I’m going to come baby girl,” he groaned. 

Sansa shoved him back, catching him off guard and shocking him when she fell to her knees in front of him.

“Sansa…..”  He yelled out when she sank her mouth down on him.  “Oh shit shit shit shit!”  He came so hard he thought he was going to fall on his ass.  All he could do was watch as Sansa took every bit of his release, her blue eyes looking up at him as he pulsed.  Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, she sat back, let him see what he had done before she made a show of swallowing.

He fell down on the bathroom tile in front of her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her fiercely.  He kissed across her cheeks, her nose, her chin…along her jaw before pressing his forehead to hers.

“I’m going to fucking marry you,” Jon said. 

“Happy New Year Jon,” Sansa said playfully.


End file.
